


Under the drawing table

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Library Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, getting caught in the act, tumblr prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: When you date someone as flirty and hungry as Orion, it's easy for even the most unlikely of places to turn into a pleasure ride.
Relationships: Norwin/Orion (Dragalia Lost)
Kudos: 15





	Under the drawing table

“Orion, you’re aware of how this may end badly, right?”

“Of course I am, love. And you are aware that I’ll only stop with a clear ‘no’, right? Come on now. I’m waiting.”

Norwin bit his lower lip, unable to actually refuse this. The corner of the library they were at was one of the most isolated ones, being hidden away behind a labyrinth of bookcases, without any books that were in high demand right now, and most importantly, they knew for a fact that the children were busy right now, thanks to a special showing of the Halidom’s Circus.

Besides, the table they were at hid the lower part of their bodies. It was fine.

“Go ahead. But make it quick.”

“Understood, sir.”

And so, with that confirmation, Orion resumed letting his hand caress Norwin’s crotch, groping an area that threatened to show a bulge through the pants. Quickly, he left the chair he was sitting at and went under the table, loosening Norwin’s belt, following by moving the pants downward, letting the author’s underwear fully in show.

Licking his partner’a member through the fabric, Orion kept the tease going for a bit, while Norwin struggled to keep his voice down and hold his pen steadily, in order to avoid attracting attention, something that was increasingly difficult, as the playboy sylvan finally let the member spring free from it’s restraints, and immediately went on to blow it, taking tongue and mouth up and down through it’s extension, earning a gasp that Norwin immediately covered with his own hand.

“Orion… What about the mess we’ll make here?” He asked, with a sudden realization.

“A fair point! Guess I’ll just have to swallow it all up, this time.”

“Wha- urgh!”

The blowjob resumed, with just as much passion as before. Norwin’s breath quickened, feeling that, by now, the climax was imminent, with Orion picking up on that happily. And yet, with his watchful eyes, the author managed to notice a shadow approaching from the hallway, about to cross into the little space they were at.

“Stop. Now. Remain down there, too.” He quickly said, almost whispering, for Orion only to hear, with the other man picking up on the reason and doing as requested, letting go of the shaft and shuffling around a bit under the table in order to better hide himself.

With both of them in complete silence, Norwin went back to his sketch, checking on the references as he did so, while the person that approached finally came into view.

Raising his eyebrow in surprise, said newcomer politely greeted him. “Good afternoon, Norwin. Didn’t think I’d find you here.”

“I needed some references for practices, and didn’t feel like taking the books out with me. Also, not many come to this part of the library, so it is a comfortable space for me to sketch.” Norwin explained. “In fact, I can say the same to you, Heinwald. Why come here?”

“I have been searching for a book or two about some old religions. Nothing too urgent, just my curiosity.” The investigator said, before looking to a bookcase at his left, and picking something from it. “This isn’t what I was looking for, but it will do for now. Have a good day, Norwin.”

The author left out a sigh of relief as Heinwald left his sight, only for said man to add. “Also, although it’s good to see you and mister Orion are attempting to keep things exciting in your relationship, you should think twice before you do something in a public place, next time.”

With the footsteps indicating he had finally gotten away, Orion decided. “Well, we already got caught, might as well finish it.”

“Go ahead. I need it to clear my mind now.”

By now, some of the excitement was already gone, but it didn’t really matter. With the job already almost done, the sylvan didn’t have to keep at it for much longer, before Norwin let out a full load into his mouth.

With a cocky smile as he got up, Orion said. “Like I told you. I didn’t leave a single trace of it behind.”

“What can I say. You’re just too good.” Norwin replied, before bringing him close for a kiss, one that was now sticky, hot, and with an unique taste, that neither man minded. “Now, let’s leave this place. We disrespected the library enough for today.”

“Hum. Don’t I get any service, in return?”

“Later, maybe.” Norwin cheekily replied. “Come on, let’s go.”

Agreeing to that, the two got up, fixing the author’s clothes as they did so, before finally leaving.


End file.
